


Detention

by mooneyschocolate



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Detention with Snape, F/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Severus Snape - Freeform, Slytherin Reader, a little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooneyschocolate/pseuds/mooneyschocolate
Summary: Fred and y/n are in the same year at Hogwarts and goof off in Snape’s class, only to end up with detention. When he heads out of his office to speak to Dumbledore, he leaves y/n and Fred in his classroom cleaning cauldrons and vials while he does so. Mischief ensues.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Fred Weasley/Reader, Fred Weasley/Reader Insert, Fred Weasley/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	Detention

“You’re an idiot, Freddie!” You slap Fred in the side as you watch him, arms spread, balancing an asphodel root on his nose. Your laughter comes up short as Snape catches your eye.  
“SOS Fred, we’ve got The Hawk watching us,” you whisper next to his ear. Fred lets the root fall from his nose and it makes a soft thud as it hits the desk in front of him. He sighs and picks up his small cutting knife and starts to work on chopping the root for your shared potion.  
Fred leans close to you, but speaks at full volume with his eyes latched onto Snape, “What’s he gonna do? Glare us to death?”  
Just as you open your mouth to reply, a huge thud echos through the room, and you look up to see Snape has slammed the textbook he was holding against the desk nearest him. The other students quieted almost instantly.  
“Weasley. Y/L/N. How about detention instead? Both of you seem to think my class is one where your little jokes can slide by. You are to report here after supper. We’ll see how funny you find things after you’ve scrubbed cauldrons until your hands are sore,” Snape’s sharp, cold, voice calls to you and Fred.  
“Yes, sir. Sorry.” You glance over at Fred and he rolls his eyes at you but says nothing more.

Later that evening, as you sit with your fellow Slytherins you can’t help but dread detention tonight. Fred will make it more bearable, but if it involves Snape, you know you both are in for a rough night. After finishing you meal, you look across the Great Hall and see Fred at the Gryffindor table laughing with George and Lee Jordan. Your other Gryffindor friends, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, sit a bit further down the table from Fred. You watch as he throws a roll at Ron and giggle at him from your seat two tables over. He catches your eye and picks up another roll, cocking his arm back to throw one at you next, but you widen your eyes and give him a “don’t you dare” look. He throws his head back in laughter at that. You look down at your plate with a blush and smile on your face. Fred makes his goodbyes to everyone and you watch as he makes a beeline through the Hall over to your table. He closes the final gap and as he does, he takes a huge bow and offers his hand, “Ready for our evening in Hell, my lady?” You let out a laugh and take his outstretched hand, watching his grin widen as you curtsy in response.  
“Why yes, mi’lord! Whisk me away!” You walk out of the Great Hall hand in hand, ignoring the snickers and looks from the other students. 

Eventually, you reach the dungeons and with a quick, passing look between you, Fred knocks on the potions classroom door. Almost immediately, it swings open and Snape beckons you in. “Come.” He leads you to the back wall of the room where it looks like he has brought out every single dirty cauldron on Hogwarts property and lined them up. You quickly glance around the room and notice he has stacked two desks full of beaker bottles and empty, stained vials as well.  
“You may begin. Do not expect to leave until these are spotless.” He whips around, cloak trailing behind him, and heads back for his desk on the other side of the room. 

You grab the closest bucket and wash rag and head to the sink to fill it with warm water and soap. Heading back to where Fred knelt surveying the mess in front him, you put the bucket down where you both can reach, and sit down on the cold dungeon floor and silently start your long, dreadful night.  
About an hour into cleaning, you feel Fred’s eyes on you and you look up to catch him staring at you intently with a small smirk on his face. Butterflies erupt in your stomach as you quickly occupy yourself by looking down at your fingertips puckered from the now dirty water and picking at your nails. As if he could sense the slightest lack of focus, Snape appears over the two of you and says, “I have a meeting with the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. I will be gone less than 30 minutes. I don’t have to tell you both what will happen if I find you one foot out of line when I return. I had better see continued progress on your duties.”  
Smiling cooly, Fred responds, “Anything you say, Professor.”  
Snape gives him a sharp look, but turns and goes to collect his things for his meeting. You assume his meeting is about the upcoming Quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor. 

The door to the classroom slams shut as Snape exits. You let out a small sigh and stretch your arms above your head, trying to work out the chill that has settled deep in your bones.  
“Well,” Fred says making his way to his feet and leaning against the nearest empty desk, arms folded in front of him, “what do you want to do until ol Snapey gets back?”  
Leaning back on your palms, you look up at him. “Whatever you’d like to do, Freddie.” Your mind starts to wander to Fred and you sneaking out of the classroom and sharing a snack in the kitchens, running back to your dorm room to get your flask of Firewhiskey, or setting off a dung bomb in the foyer and making a run for it.  
You see something shift in his gaze that makes you shiver, but this time, not from the cold.  
“Anything I like?”  
Suddenly you know what he’s asking and in a second, everything clicks into place. You see his breath picking up, his hands clenched into fists across his chest, and is eyes locked onto you with a ferocity you’d never seen from him. A breathy “yes” is all you could get out before Fred starts to move toward you. 

Your thoughts race as you watch Fred crouch between your legs, placing his hands on your thighs. You want this. You have wanted this. You think back to all the times you’ve wanted to make a move on Fred but never wanted to ruin the bond that you had. You’ve been friends forever and this could change everything. But right this moment, when you could smell the sweet aroma coming from him, maybe his cologne? Shampoo? You didn’t care, let’s ruin this friendship. From his new position, he lightly uses the hands placed on your thighs to keep himself steady and moves toward your face, inch by torturous inch.  
Once he is close enough you can feel his breath on your lips, you hear him breathe out a small “Can I?” You respond by bringing your hands up to the back of his neck and closing the distance between you. He’s warm and safe and tastes so good against your lips, like the sweetest sip of Butterbeer you’ve ever tasted. You pull back from him to look at his face, making sure he was still okay with the direction things are going. He flashes you a stupid grin and captures your lips back into a hungry kiss. He doesn’t hesitate, after his lips are on yours again, you feel his tongue graze your teeth. You let him in and feel Fred start to explore your mouth. You let out a small sigh and scratch your fingernails against his scalp. This garners a response you would never have expected, and you feel your arousal start to flare as Fred moans a guttural noise. It was like you flipped a switch, and suddenly he had you flat on your back, erection pressing into your thigh as he hovered over you, his mouth kissing and nipping from your neck down the v of your uniform top. You meet his eyes and see that he’s smiling so hard you think he might start laughing.  
“What are you grinning at, you loon?”  
He straightens and starts to undress then, shedding his cloak, uniform vest, and shoes. As he does so, you whimper, because wow does he have muscle. You watch as his arms ripple when he pulls his tie over his head and discards it on the growing pile of clothes next to you.  
“I’m grinning at the fact that I have you, on the floor of Snape’s classroom of all places, dripping wet for me and basically begging me to touch you, and all I can think about is how long I’ve wanted to rip your clothes off and bend you over the nearest table. Gotta say, I’m a little frustrated it took me this long. If I had known, I would have gotten you in trouble a long time ago.”  
“Ridiculous. You’re absolutely ridiculous.” You laugh, but then can’t help it, you bite your lip in response to his gaze as you watch his eyes make their way from your face to your chest. You ever so slowly start to shed your own uniform down to just your skirt and blazer. Teasing him, you undo the buttons of your blazer so slowly you think he would rip them all off of you if he had the chance. You think he is going to do just that, but instead, he grabs you by your tie and pulls you back in for a kiss full of tongue and arousal before slipping it over your head and jokingly putting it on himself.  
The realization hits you that you don’t have much time, so you start to work quicker, asking Fred to lie on his back so you can work his trousers off his hips. You get them off and toss them in the pile of his other clothes and quickly unbutton his shirt, pushing it to both sides so you can see the muscle in his chest. Quidditch practice does really pay off, you think to yourself. Working your way down, you see that the front of Fred’s boxers have a wet patch.  
“Did I do this?” You ask in a sultry voice that makes Fred shiver a little.  
Before giving any warning, you bend quickly and take the tip of his member, still covered in his underwear, into your mouth. Fred moans and moves up onto his elbows so he can watch you.  
You remove the cloth between you and Fred’s cock and slip him into your mouth in one swift motion. Working from base to head, you lick and stroke him as those ungodly noises continue from your lover’s lips. He tastes better than anyone you’ve ever had before. Thinking about what Fred said, you have to agree that you can’t believe it’s taken you this long to experience each other like this. It’s so addicting you think you may never want anyone else again. You can feel his hips start to buck up into your mouth and you place a hand on Fred’s hip to steady him. Before long though, you feel him pat your shoulder lightly.  
“As much as I do NOT want you to stop what you’re doing, I’m not going to last much longer if you continue on. Why don’t you lay down and spread those legs for me?” Your stomach jumps at his words, but you do as he asks after laying your cloak down so you weren’t on the hard stone floor. You watch as Fred lowers himself in between your legs and looks up at you through his lashes.  
“Ready?” He winks at you.  
“Ready.”  
You don’t think you’ve ever made a noise like the one you did when Fred started licking at your core. He hums in appreciation as you slide your fingers into his hair and tug. You moan so loudly you think the whole castle might hear. You feel his hands trail up your legs and they ccome to rest squeezing and gripping at your thighs, all the while his tongue dances where you need it most. Realizing at some point you have screwed your eyes shut, you open them quickly and lock onto Fred’s. It was at this moment he decides to move the hand not currently squeezing your thigh down and slip two digits into you and start pumping, curling his fingers to hit that spot that makes your whole body feel electric. He starts a good pace, pumping in and out of you, scissoring his fingers and licking at your folds. You feel your core tighten at the sight of Fred in between your legs, cheeks flushed, lips covered in your juices, his hair now a mess from where you’ve been pulling on it. You start to grind your hips to get the friction you were craving and he moves his mouth back to suck and lave lightly on your clit. You know you’re close and you think he knows it too.  
He breaks away just long enough to hear his now commanding voice say “Come for me.” And that’s it. You practically scream his name as you finish, and he helps you ride your high until you’re shaking and your legs feel weak. 

He gives you a peck on your temple, but manhandles you onto your hands and knees then, and you feel him bent over your back, rock hard member pressing on your ass, so he can whisper in your ear,  
“Snape could walk in any minute now. I think it would be fun to fuck you until we hear the door handle, don’t you?” You could hear his smile as he spoke. While you definitely did not want to be caught in only your uniform skirt, bent in half with Fred’s cock inside you by Snape, you also most definitely did not care right now if you got caught in your uniform skirt with Fred’s cock inside you. You took a gamble and said back cockily, “Snape would kill to see this play out in front of him.” Fred laughs at that and takes that as your go ahead, and positions himself at your entrance, slowly moving his member over your wetness, teasing you. You push your hips back at him, accompanying your movement with a moaned out “please.”  
Fred lets out a groan at the sight of you bent over, wet from your last orgasm and enters you in one swift motion, not bothering to give you time to adjust to his size. You like it that way, you wanted him to fuck you open and make you come undone.  
He was right though, Snape truly could walk in at any minute. You knew you had to be close to the half an hour mark he said he would be gone. Fred pounds into you at a relentless speed, entering all the way until his pelvis meets your ass and then all the way back out. He continues this, groaning your name as he holds onto your hips so tight you are sure he is going to leave marks.  
You moan and plead “Fred, please, faster. Please.” You hear his breath hitch as he listens you moan his name. He moves his grip so that he’s holding onto your hair, the other hand pressing into your back so that you’re arched at such a vulnerable angle anyone who would walk in will get a full view of what was happening. He slams into you over and over, and with each thrust gets you closer and closer to a second orgasm. You reach behind you to where his hand was on your back and fumble to touch him. He moves his hand so that you are able to lace your fingers in his and you decide that you love this. You love the dirty sound of his skin hitting yours, the sounds that came from his throat when he went particularly deep in you. You love the way your name fell over his lips and the way his hips stuttered as he tried to keep himself from finishing before he was ready. You feel him dip once more to kiss your shoulder blade. He bites at your earlobe and groans “are you ready to come on my cock?”  
“Fred!” You come undone on him, feeling yourself explode, you see stars. Not ten seconds later, Fred was moaning and you felt his hips jerk irregularly, moans falling from his lips, your name intertwined with them, as he comes inside you.  
Pulling slowly out of you, Fred rocks back to sit on his heels. You sit up and can already feel his cum dripping down your leg. You decide you love this too.  
“I want to do that again.” You state this matter of factly and Fred raises his eyebrows at you. “Yeah?”  
“Yes. Absolutely. You’re not the only one who had been wanting that, Freddie.” He shifts toward you and kisses your temple.  
“How about a real date in Hogsmead first? Then when we come back, you’re all mine?” He phrases it as a question, but you know he already knows your answer. Just then, you hear footsteps in the hall outside. You and Fred scramble and throw your clothes on in a haste, tossing what you hoped to be his blazer at him, you shimmy quickly back into your vest and shrug your cloak on to hide that your shirt is untucked too. Grabbing your tie as you run, you grab a dirty cauldron for you both and bring them back to your central location.  
You’ve just sat yourself conveniently over the puddle of Fred’s sex that was dripping out of you previously as Snape bursts through the door. He sees you and Fred, sat a distance apart as you were when he left. Fortunately, what he doesn’t notice is that for some reason, you’ve got a Gryffindor tie on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! This is the first time I've truly spent any sort of time on a fiction, and I'm pretty proud of it! Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
